Eyes Like Onyx
by Dark Angel Erissa
Summary: This is a break from my main story but still Beetlejuice of course! Omg...I finished it...wow...
1. Chapter 1 My name is Lydia

On the cape of an old fishing village lived a man, his wife, and his daughter. The wife was overly optimistic and the husband went out on the sea everyday to provide for his small family. The daughter would help her step mother because her mother died in her sleep long before she could remember even seeing her face. The girl had ebony hair and eyes that were dark yet shining at the same time nevertheless they were lovely all the same. The step mother was not wicked at all if anything that might have been better than being insufferably uppity twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. The father was the exact opposite it even made the girl wonder what her father really saw in such a woman. One day while she was wondering and sauntering back home from a walk to gather various herbs for her father when she saw someone talking to her stepmother and her father about something… The person was on a horse and she saw her father fall onto his knees. Upon seeing this she ran to him and screamed "FATHER!!" The person on the horse turned to look at her from beneath a hooded cloak. She knelt down and placed her hand on her ailing father's back and asked "Father what's wrong?!" He looked up at her with the most sorrowful eyes then his wife urged him "Charles you have to tell her!" The girl looked at her stepmother then back at her father "Father what is she talking about?"

The girl's father clasped her hand and said "….You have to go with this man… I have too much debt and can't keep you with us… I'm sorry…" She stared at him in complete shock and disbelief it gave her a personal that only she would know. The girl started to sob and mutter "you can't be serious." Delia's eternal happy face was gone for the first time since the beginning of time the girl saw her step mother that way… They looked at each other until the girl was scooped up onto the horse with extreme prejudice. She gasped when she was jerked away from the arms of her loving father with a look in his eyes that said 'I'm sorry.' She watched as her family started becoming a distant memory while she was carried away with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. A man held her tightly to make sure she wouldn't escape just a man nothing really special about him in anyway… She couldn't even make out his face. They rode hard for hours and she became weak due to hunger. Father and Mother would be eating their small but somewhat satisfying meal trying to ration as much as they could. She started falling asleep until they came to a hard stop and she was pushed down from the saddle. She fell to the ground on her knees scratching them on her grey dress that was formerly black. She heard the man's voice for the first time tell her "Get up girl…" She stood up then was pushed into a house and through some rooms until she was in a room with a bunch of other girls. The girls were all upset and crying like they had went through their own personal hells.

She was pushed into the lineup then a group of men came in and grabbed a few of the girls gave a woman that ran the place money then took their leave. The girl this tale is built around however… was not snapped up at the first chance. Instead when the other girls were cleared up a man who showed up late looked around the room then his eyes went to our leading lady he said "I'll take this one." Then reached over to take her arm she saw a pale hand and red fingertips. The old woman cawed at him "Alright then give me my money!" He threw a small satchel at her and said "Bye Hags!" The woman gathered what spilled from the tiny pouch and clutched the precious gems in her hands. The man took our girl outside to his horse and put her on it with care. He seemed to care a little more than the last man that put her on a horse. He was in the light now so she could see his features more clearly. He had pale skin it was not just his hands being ashy and his hair was a matted blonde mess that looked like something lived in it. The man was peculiar no doubt but he also wore a purple button up shirt beneath a black and white striped suit. This was a weird outfit for anyone to wear but the suit seemed to fit him like a glove. After she was safely on the horse he got on behind her and they were off.

She was too alert to fall asleep she had been traded for jewels and this was the man she was sold to… This was turning out to be a 'wonderful' day this word would be used very lightly. She started to tire from the ride and began to fall asleep. The man that held her looked down noticing the weight distribution had changed when he noticed she was sleeping he thought she actually looked…lovely. Although his thought was more precisely that she was a babe but he kept going until nightfall then touched her shoulder "Babes get up…Come on get up." She groaned and opened her eyes with a sluggish disposition and muttered "What…?" He lifted her up off the horse and set her on the ground "We're making camp here." He started to make a fire not that he needed it she noticed his skin was just as ice cold as it looked. He turned away from her and when she noticed his focus on her waned she started to tip toe away. However he apparently had ears like a fox because he said "Don't try to run away Babes…You wouldn't get that far." She paused in mid step and sighed. She wouldn't make it far of course he had a horse and she didn't. He finished with the fire and motioned for her to come over so she walked over to warm up. He sat across from her as she watched the fire. In it she saw the face of her father and his eyes full of regret. Soon enough she started to sob then sobbing gave way to a fully fledged cry. Of course he took notice of her tears then went over "Babes what's wrong?" She looked up at him "I was taken from my family and sold what you think?" He couldn't just sit there and watch her cry so he took to transforming into a fool and started juggling to make her laugh. She was amazed by him and her tears ceased then she began to take interest in his display. He smiled at this and made them both float while the music played so they could dance. This was fun and she danced with him in mid air she then finally asked him "This is so fun! You're not human are you?" After the song he let them float gently to the ground then told her "I'm the ghost with the most Babes." She giggled a soft nearly inaudible giggle "I knew you weren't human. You seemed to cold to be human." He looked at her then leaned his back against a tree "That's right Babes."

She smiled "So you're dead?" He was still acting 'cool' and said "That's right Babes. Now what I can't figure out is how a girl like you ended up in a place like that?" The girl's smile was replaced with a frown then she gazed at the ground that looked like it wanted open beneath her feet and swallow her up. Now he had done it the girl was just cheered up and he had to bring that up. She sighed and said "My family was in debt and didn't tell me so I was taken." He looked over at her saddened "Sorry Babes…" The girl shrugged and looked down at the ground with a renewed feeling of dread. It was as if the realization of everything had washed upon her again she was sold, her family was not coming to help her, and one more thing she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Although he seemed nice enough she couldn't help but wonder why he bought her… Whilst thinking of all these things he noticed her shivering so he got up and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised but still grateful even though the jacket was musty. She pulled it closer to herself and said "thank you…umm… What is your name?" He sighed "I can't tell you." The girl tilted her head and asked "Why?" He thought for a minute "I can't tell you but maybe you can guess…Charades?" She nodded and they did the little game to figure out his name then she said "Beetlejuice?" He smiled triumphantly when she spoke his name then stopped to think he didn't even know what this girl's name was…. So he asked her "Babes what is your name anyways?" She smiled in such a docile way and said in the softest of volumes "My name is Lydia."


	2. Chapter 2 You're Kidding Right?

After our leading lady finally said her name to someone who actually cared enough to ask for it she started to feel tired so Beetlejuice made her a small place to rest by the fire. While she slept he watched over her thinking of where they would have to go in the morning… He was almost sorry about what he had to do. Lydia meanwhile was thinking it might not be so bad living with Beetlejuice he seemed kind enough to her. She actually felt safe while he was with her and above that he made her laugh when she felt so depressed from her ordeal… She was taken from her family and sold twice in the same day after all. However she needed to move on from that she figured Beetlejuice would care for her when they arrived at where ever he was taking her. The thoughts filled her head and lulled her to sleep. In the morning Lydia felt a light touch on her right shoulder "Babes…Babes. It's time to get up." She sat up in the make shift bed then rubbed her eyes "Morning already?" Lydia took to getting up for a morning stretch and thinking about what to make him for breakfast or if the dead ate at all. He grabbed a beetle that unfortunately skittered by and crunched it between his green teeth then said "You want one Babes? I can get you one." She shook her head and answered "No thanks Beej." After that she started picking up the supplies around their temporary camp.

He watched her she was such a nice girl which was usually not his type but she liked his humor and liked being around him. This was definitely a rarity among his usual group of dead beats. He was Beetlejuice and loved to prank others aside from eating the more than just occasional beetle. Lydia giggled at his morning meal but was not about to partake in it herself so she just finished packing up the camp and walked up to him "So Beej where are we going?" He went from a thinking face to forcing a smile so much that it hurt then said "We're going to a town babes it's not far from here." She smiled and got onto the horse "Perfect! Maybe then when we get there I can make you something to eat. If you want me to that is…" He gave her a smile that was partially made up of pity "I'd like that babes." Beetlejuice took the horse by the reins and walked alongside it. When they arrived at the top of a hill looking over the town he stopped and before he could say a word she said "WOW DEADLY VOU!!" He couldn't take away her joy and happiness when so much had already been taken from her. He thought of something to say then said "Babes no matter what. I'll always be there for you. Got it Lyds?" She was ecstatic to hear it not giving real thought to what it meant she simply thought that it meant he would always be there for her as he just said.

He started into the town leading the horse in past various spectators that grinned at Lydia. She started to feel unsettled and kept hearing the words 'pulse carrier.' She saw dead people and monsters come out of buildings to see her and when she arrived at a place that with a sign that said 'Broken Heart Bar' where a thin depressed looking man came out with ebony hair that he seemed to care little about. He looked up at Lydia then to Beetlejuice "Is this her?" Beetlejuice with an extended arm and open hand said "Yes but first things first." The man handed Beetlejuice a jar full of beetles. Lydia was confused then looked to her friend "Wait Beetlejuice what is going on?" He looked down at the ground "Lydia that was not my money I bought you with…" She looked at the thin man then back at Beetlejuice "What are you saying….? That I belong to him?! You can't be serious Beej!" He couldn't look her in the eye but still managed to get her down from the horse "I'm sorry Babes but I meant what I said." When he turned away she put her hands on his shoulders to turn him back towards her forcing him to look into her crying eyes and upset face "Beetlejuice tell me it's a lie!" He stared at her powerless in that event and said "I can't." then took his horse walking away. She started to follow him but the man had two of his bouncers from the bar stop her and carry her inside. She was put into a room with a small bed and a lamp.

She gathered herself and stood in the room then saw the lanky young man walk in "Lydia I am Prince Vincent. I was the one Beetlejuice purchased you for." Lydia already hated the sound of this his name was Prince Vince and he bought her through someone else. He was a nice enough boy but she didn't like him like she did Beetlejuice even though she felt betrayed. When she didn't reply he walked over to her, put her arms around him and you guessed it kissed her. This was not how she pictured her first kiss forceful and his tongue would leave a bad taste in her mouth. When he finished he looked at her then said "Lydia you are here to be my wife and to help me run this bar. I'll allow you to have this room for your own apart from 'our room'." She was meanwhile trying to hold back the urge to vomit until he finally left the room. The girl was lucky enough to find a wastebasket in the room then emptied her disgust into it. After that she laid out on the bed feeling as depressed as her 'new husband' looked. He eventually called her up to the room and tried to have his way with her although that was a bloody failure due to 'equipment failure.' The frustrated man sent her back to her room which she was grateful for. She sat on the edge of her tiny bed and looked at her clothes which were torn slightly. Looking at her current state she felt pitiful then laid on her bed to cry.

Outside someone could hear her sobbing and his heart started to ache as he whispered to himself "Lyds…" He decided to look in on her so he said "It's time I make a pest of myself." He took the form of a rat then made his way to her window. There she was in complete ruin and he didn't stop it or even help her. She was fated to be miserable when he picked her out for Prince Vince. Upon noticing the tears in her clothing he was furious thinking that Vincent had forced himself on Lydia. All of the evidence pointed to that and he climbed back down spending the entire night thinking of a way to take her from Vincent there had to be a way. However… that night he couldn't think of a thing. In the morning Vincent had things on his mind like Lydia cooking, cleaning, and mending his clothing. She couldn't think of a bigger waste of time. Vincent even went out on an errand with her before they would open up the bar. Lydia could not run a bar with torn clothes so he bought her a new wardrobe.

She made his breakfast which was runny eggs, burned toast, and the strongest coffee ever known by the dead or the living. Lydia was forced to scrub the floor under the watchful eyes of the bouncers who would make sure she could not escape. The dishes were a mile high and Vincent's clothes the holes were not bad but both were numerous which kept Lydia busy until the bar opened. When it opened she was told to wear a blue dress with black lace around the edges. She also wore an intricate ornament in her hair with a blue rose and two clean black raven feathers. The place was thriving because it was the only bar in town. She was also the shining new object in town this only meant Lydia was tormented by each and every customer. She pushed them away while most of the bouncers laughed however one helped her out. He was a lovely young man with ice blue eyes and his hair which were also blue but just a few shades darker than his eyes who said "Alright! Alright back off guys back to your drinks…Lydia are you alright?" She looked up at him "Yes I'm fine….Thank you…ummm what is your name?" He smiled at her and said "my name is Chaos. If anyone gives you any problems call for me." She nodded and went back to the bar serving up so many more drinks when the night was over she smelled like smoke, alcohol, and there was vomit on her shoe. It was official Lydia hated her life.


	3. Chapter 3 A Way Out

After an exhausting night as a barmaid Lydia laid down in her small room alone and cold since the walls were so poorly put together. She shivered while the wind whistled through the gaps in the walls. The stars seemed to be her only comfort they were the only things that seemed constant and unchanging. After gazing at the beauty of the sky diamonds she laid back on her bed trying to get some sleep. Once again Beetlejuice climbed the wall to watch her sleep she deserved better than that. He thought he would only watch her for five minutes tops but five minutes joined the first again and again until the morning light graced her window. Lydia stirred and groaned then upon realization of where she was she began to hate life all over again. She was the 'wife' of a dreary bar owner and was to be worked to the bone for the rest of her life.

Vincent called for her "Lydia please come here" although by the sound of his voice it seemed like he was dying instead of what he really needed from her. Lydia shook her head slowly while still in the confines of her room before going to him "Yes Vincent?" He had a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other taking a swig before answering her "Lydia I need you to go to the local store and pick up an order for me." She nodded then went for the door the bouncers turned to follow her until he said something that stopped all three "Don't follow her… You won't need to… If she runs I'll simply hunt her down like a stray mutt." Lydia couldn't help but gasp in fear as her eyes widened he threw a small pouch at her then urged her harshly "You'll need this to pay for it. Go on before I change my mind." She nodded and went through the doors going towards the shop.

She knew a little about the town because when Beetlejuice initially brought her he had to go through a good chunk of the town before arriving at the bar. All around the other inhabitants of the town stared at her and some even glared. The girl was not wearing anything fancy just a plain black dress, purple hair tie, and black slip on shoes. Finally after so many feelings of being very uncomfortable and unwanted the store was finally in sight. She practically ran in to escape the harsh outside world hoping that the store would be more inviting. The store was clean and well kept with everything made of oak. On the shelves there were various items a jar with a moose on it marked 'styling mousse', fake eyelashes that looked like caterpillars, and one other item that stuck out was a blade with a bat handle. It was hung with care on the wall like it was some enchanted weapon or Excalibur. The humming of a young woman could be heard in the back and it was becoming louder. When the source reached the room where Lydia was she began to sing "I wait by the water, I wait by the flame's glow, for my true love or else he'll never know that I love him sooo~ooo" (yes I made that up).

The woman was no older than Lydia with chin length brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a red dress that was boat neck with matching slip on shoes. She smiled at Lydia "Wow so you are the shiny new thing I've heard so much about!" upon walking closer Lydia noticed that the person before her was still alive. Without a reply from Lydia the woman said "I'm sorry Lydia my name is Eris. My brother told me about you…Well both of my adopted brothers told me about you." The girl with ebony hair tilted her head and asked "Your adoptive brothers?" A man with blue hair came from the front door saying "Eris stop chatting up the customers…You'll scare them away." Lydia looked closely and saw that it was another living person in fact it was Chaos. She smiled and chirped "Chaos!" The blue haired man smiled "Ahah! So you are free of the Prince of dreariness for a while! Brava!" Lydia looked to Eris then Chaos "I hear you've been telling your sister about me." Chaos went behind the counter to a cupboard pulling out a small bag with a frown face on it "Yes I have…But I'm not the only one."

Lydia walked up to the counter and set down the pouch with the coins in it. Eris poured it out, looked at the contents, and with an expression like she had a bad taste in her mouth said "No blood diamonds this time?" Lydia was confused "Blood diamonds?" she watched Eris and Chaos carefully they both seemed a bit down until Eris shook herself from the thought added "I'm sorry it's not about you. Vincent does some shady business. He had his men kill people to get their land which was full of diamonds, slaughtered just because they lived in the mines." Chaos nodded then picked up the sacred looking blade from the wall beginning to sharpen it "Many came for it and some pulse carrier slaves were brought along to dig for their owners. Our parents were slaves until their master granted them their freedom when he was on his death bed." Eris smiled sat at a table then prompted Lydia to do so "A while after that our parents sold us off and took their leave. Chaos' parents went west and mine went east so we stayed together even after we earned our freedom. He is my favorite brother." Chaos looked up from his work "Alright Eris what do you want?" Eris' jaw dropped and she looked instantly offended "Well I never!" Chaos waved her off with a sharpening stone in his hand "Actually you do and often…Usually five times a week." Lydia smiled and giggled it was the happiest she felt since being around Beetlejuice before finding out she was to be handed over to Vincent. Eris looked past Lydia after her brief moment of being made fun of seeing someone come in the door and cheerfully chimed "Big Brother!" Lydia turned her head to see who this other brother was then her face seemed utterly warped when she realized it was Beetlejuice. She had fond memories of him but thing was she also remembered that he was the reason she was living the way she was now….with Vincent. He took off his jacket then went up to the counter where Chaos was and said "Is she tormenting you again today too?" Eris gasped again at the running gag before she said "Oh come on! Not this again!" Chaos shrugged and held up the blade to look at his handiwork "She's just been tormenting her new best friend." Lydia didn't want to be noticed by him but he turned to look in her direction. Thinking quickly Lydia let down her hair from the purple elastic band letting her hair act as a shade.

When he saw that she was trying to evade him he sighed and told Chaos "Just give me some beetles." Chaos nodded and went to a cupboard taking out two jars of beetles saying "I'll put it on your tab." Beetlejuice nodded taking the beetles once Chaos set them on the counter. Before Chaos could even breathe prior to saying anything else Beetlejuice left the shop. The man with ice blue hair looked confused "What crawled up his ass and died?" Eris looked at Lydia then back to Chaos and said "I don't know." However Lydia knew better and before she could sink into whatever negative emotion she felt someone tug at her arm pulling her from her seat. It was none other than Eris "You're my new best friend and I want to celebrate come with me Lydia." Lydia looked at Eris and gasped "But Vincent is expecting me back I don't want to be…retrieved." Eris knew Lydia was putting that lightly then said "In that case we'll do that later just ask him if you can come over and work for me." Lydia was not following exactly but anything was better than being stuck with Vincent and his cronies so she nodded. After picking up the bag with the frown face she took her leave while Eris saw her out the door until she was out of sight. Lydia felt somewhat renewed with her new friend until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was ready to scream until she was turned around and recognized who had their hands on her it was none other than Beetlejuice who said "Wait Babes it's me." Lydia didn't seem relieved in any sort of way muttering "Traitor." Beej frowned and asked "Can I walk you home Lyds?" She shrugged, turned towards the direction of the bar, and started walking. He followed her "Babes is there anything I can do so you can forgive me?" Lydia didn't even look at him but said "I want out from that bloody bar." He could tell she was holding back when she said that because her distaste for Vincent and the bar were no secret. She was surprised when she heard three words pass Beetlejuice's cold, dead, lips "I'll do it." Lydia's eyes widened and she turned to look at his face what he said was too good to be true but to her dismay….He had vanished. From the shadows he saw that she looked in all directions for him then gave up before continuing the route back to the bar… Beetlejuice had a lot of work ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4 May I Help You?

Finally Lydia arrived at the bar with a little spring in her step immediately going to Vincent "Umm… Vince." He was taken aback by the fact that she willingly talked to her but then remembered he sent her out for an errand. The seemingly sulking man looked up at her from his seat "I see you have brought back my parcels please bring it to me." She nodded then put it in his hands "By the way Eris told me I could work for her…" He looked up at her then back at the parcel and back to her again "I don't see why not…You can start tomorrow." She smiled and practically sang "thank you!" in complete bliss almost prancing to her room. She closed the door behind her and closed the curtain before changing she still had to work at the bar…for now. After a while piano playing could be heard with some awkward tune accompanied by a horrible singing voice "Life is a meaningless misery…." Lydia cringed and covered her ears muttering to herself "It's enough that I have to live with him…. Now I have to listen to this?" Needless to say she didn't emerge from her room until after the song even the bouncers noticed that everyone in the bar needed a drink after that performance. Lydia got behind the counter and started serving up the drinks. She heard the expression that misery loves company but she never knew that the miserable loved booze. Booze was everywhere in glasses, being guzzled, chugged, spilled over the tables, and the floor. Vince thought this meant his singing was appreciated and took it as a request for an encore. Lydia looked around and went to the bathroom. She put cotton in her ears to block out the song and her hair down to disguise her attempt to save herself the horrors of Vince's singing.

After the long dreadful night was over she went to her room while everyone in the bar went home both a drunken stupor and a horribly depressing state of lethargy. The next morning Lydia would be going to work with Eris at the shop and no longer had to hear Vince's singing. When she laid down to sleep a thought went through her mind… She wondered if she would see Beetlejuice at the shop and how he would get her out of the bar. After that thought passed through her mind she felt a large amount of doubt wash over her she just ignored her like no other why would he want to see her after that? After reality slapped her in the face she laid down to sleep. Random things flew through her nightmares like the man that took her from her family and Vincent when he told her if she ran he would hunt her down like a dog. At one point she could swear she felt the blade come across her throat and her warm blood flood from her neck and wash onto his hands. In the morning Lydia gasped trying to catch her breath placing her hand on her throat. She stood up and walked up to a mirror that hung upon her wall looking at her neck. Was it even safe for her to dream anymore? The waking world was already a nightmare and now she seemed to have to hide from her dreams for they terrified her almost as enough as living day to day. After her musing she got ready for work then left straight away for Eris' shop.

When she arrived at the store Eris was already awake and at the moment not working… She held something in her hand that was treated like it was delicate and lovely at the same time. After a small smile at the corner of her mouth she kissed it and put it in her pocket. The girl looked up and blushed "You caught me." Lydia walked in and giggled "It's our secret…Even if I don't know what it is." Eris laughed a little at the comment then took the sacred thing from her pocket then handed it to Lydia. Lydia who smiled and looked over the item in her hand which was a locket then opened it seeing a picture of a handsome young man with hair that looked like it was ablaze then said "He's your boyfriend?" Eris blushed and nodded "Yes… He went off to the mountains to make a fortune then promised to come back and take me away." Lydia listened to the words of a love struck woman and thought of how wonderful it would be to just run away with someone just because you loved them. With a sigh the scene began to play through her mind…She was in the most beautiful red gown then a stranger would slip a ring onto her finger before they took off on his horse. It was a wonderful scene until she realized the man on the horse with her was Beetlejuice. She shook her head and thought 'no it can't be…. I'm not his type and he's not mine…' then thought about…Vincent… anything was better than that even kissing road kill was better than looking at her…. husband.

When she ceased the train wreck of train of thought Eris told her that she needed to restock the shelves and once in a while attend to the cash register. This would be simple enough and for a while even Chaos came into the shop to keep her company. He whittled with a tiny little knife in his hands and even retrieved a step ladder for her. When she was right in the middle of stocking a top shelf full of something called 'wart away' which was right above the graveyard makeup she didn't imagine that the dead cared very much about primping Chaos finally said "Lydia you're working hard… I'm going to tell the boss to let you have your nights off when you work here." That was music to Lydia's ears so she quickly came down from the ladder to hug him tightly "Thank you Chaos!!" His eyes widened then he smiled "Anything for my little sister." Lydia then heard Eris speak "Well it's official then you're one of us. Especially since the living are seen as misfits around here." Chaos laughed "Yes but I'm the best looking misfit in town." The girls laughed with him then sat down with him for lunch. Eris smiled at her newfound sister and thought about something after the meal she took Lydia to the back and handed her a garment bag "Put this on in my room then come show me." Lydia nodded then went into her new sister's room. The walls were two different shades of blue with fairy figures on one dresser and a mirror on the other. A white bed with blue sheets and frilly blue pillows and a black cat doll in the center of the bed on the nightstand sat a lamp next to a picture of Eris with Ryan. It was so inviting she felt like she could just fall asleep on the bed and never awaken. She could pull off being a gothic snow white. However she had no time to sleep so she opened the garment bag and put on what was in it. After putting it on she walked towards the door again but her heart was pounding but she didn't know why.

She finally emerged wearing a butterfly corset that was blue and different shades of purple with a blue feather in her hair and the bottom of the dress was purple and flared out like a ballroom gown. Eris cheered when she saw how the dress looked on Lydia while Lydia found out what made her heart pound so…Beetlejuice was there and he was looking at her in that magnificent dress. Chaos even thought the world of what Eris picked out for his newest sister he walked up gave her a twirl and when she came full circle she looked towards the direction where Beetlejuice was. It was like he was never there at all. She could have been tired or something maybe she was a little delusional. Instantly that became her alibi after all she did have to listen to Vincent's singing and live with him. Lydia asked Eris to hold the dress for her she didn't want Vincent to get any ideas from it. Eris understood not wanting such a gift to turn into an eternal reminder of something horrible. Lydia went home after that and hated the thought of it but of course she had an escort this time because Chaos had to report to work at the bar anyways he was still a bouncer.

Lydia smiled while walking with Chaos she liked having other living people to talk to. Chaos talked about various things like "Lydia who do you think would win in a fight Eris or Vincent?" Lydia gave him her silent giggle and replied "I don't know. Why are you asking me that?" Chaos' face suddenly became serious then stopped in front of the bar and whispered "Because we will if we have to." Lydia was speechless then watched him walk in ahead of her then shook her head before walking in herself. Chaos walked straight up to Vince and talked to him about giving Lydia nights off and since Chaos was his best bouncer he had to let him have his way. Lydia's new big brother even made a point to give her thumbs up to signal that everything went as he wanted. She immediately went straight to her room, put some cotton on her ears then laid down on her bed… It was the best she felt all day. However the feeling was interrupted when she felt that there was something in her room. She sat up in her bed and took the cotton from her ears looking around then saw a shadow move so quickly from the dresser to the mirror. It made one last movement to the foot of her bed as she held her breath looking for something to defend herself with. Luck seemed to hate her because she didn't take a knife that Chaos offered her on the way home. She thought it would get her in trouble with Vincent or that she simply didn't need it. It was crawling up her sheets to get on top of her bed which was the exact same time she turned her head only for one second convinced there was a brush or something she could hit it with. When she did she gasped instantly when she felt a hand over her mouth fear struck her like no other and her face had reached a new shade of pale…In the darkness all she could hear was a barely audible "Sssh…."


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy Bliss

Lydia was petrified in the dark with an anonymous someone's hand over her mouth she could feel movement on the bed but the hand didn't budge however she was turned around to see a figure in the darkness. When the figure moved closer to her she could make out who it was thanks to the moonlight coming the window it was Beetlejuice. Lydia couldn't widen her eyes anymore then he whispered "I'm going to take down my hand now." She nodded then his hand was removed from her mouth then she asked in hushed tones "What are you doing here? You could get in trouble." He smiled and said "Trouble is my middle name Babes. I came to break you out for the night." She was grateful for that and showed that with a smile which he took as permission….Not that he really needed it. So he opened the window and held his arms out for her of course she didn't hesitate to go to him and hold on tight. Out the window they went while in midair he changed how he currently carried her and switched to a bridal style.

She thought about it even though he didn't and thought she would prefer to be with Beetlejuice anyways but she wouldn't tell him that especially now… With the shock he might have dropped her. He jumped from roof to roof until they were on the edge of town where his horse was. Lydia was set on the horse and Beetlejuice sat behind her then brought his arms around her to grab the horse's rein. For some reason Lydia couldn't even begin to understand her heart began to pound and she could barely breathe…only one moment she let the thought pass through her mind which was more of a question 'Is this what love feels like?' When that left her mind she didn't shake her head knowing it would make him notice instead she blinked her eyes a few times and looked around…Where was he taking her? She could hear the grass being trampled beneath the hooves of the animal. "How could something so graceful be so loud?" Lydia wondered.

After a while they finally came to a stop and Beetlejuice got off the horse then lifted Lydia from the horse with ease "The rest of the way we go on foot." Lydia looked around "Where are we going?" He smiled and took her hand "You'll see Lyds." She looked at their hands and followed him it seemed like it took a long time but she didn't care just as long as he didn't let go of her hand. When he came to a halt she looked around she could see the sky so clearly and the stars that illuminated her window at night unmarred by her scruffy prison window. Beetlejuice smiled when he saw the expression on her face it was pure bliss and she hugged him "Thank you! It's so beautiful!" Beetlejuice turned to her and said "I've noticed you like to look at the stars at night Babes." She paused at that moment and pulled her hand away "How did you know that?" He looked back at her and his face turned to grief since it couldn't get any paler "Well… um… ya see Babes…" She thought for a moment then looked up at him "You were worried about me?" Beetlejuice just nodded with one hand in his pocket the one that she released still out but his face turned into supreme surprise when she reached for it and said "Thanks Beej." He looked into her eyes and she gazed back then he attempted something most would call insane pulling Lydia close… She didn't break eye contact and he brought his face closer until they kissed.

The kiss lasted for a while but it seemed to not last long enough when they had to pull back so Lydia could breathe. She took in a breath and buried her head in his chest while he held her tighter. They had done the unthinkable by kissing they pretty much just said 'screw you Vincent.' Although no one knew…no yet anyways. He held her still until he walked with her back to the horse and then put her up once again then before getting on himself he said "I'll free you Lyds. I won't let Vincent force himself on you again." Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and laughed "You think that's what he did?" Beej was stunned "Wait… you let him do that to you?" She laughed again "No Beej. He tore my clothes because he tried but ended up not doing it because he couldn't… ummm you know." Beetlejuice had a good laugh with Lydia about that and said in the most blunt way possible "Vince couldn't get it up! HAHAHAHAHA!! That's a good one Babes!" She smiled at him again which gave him a funny sensation but he liked it then got on the horse with her taking her back to her shabby little room. Before he left she kissed him again and lay on her bed to scrap whatever sleep she could manage. She smiled because in her dreams she no longer saw horrible things like Vince or the horrified faces of her parents… She saw herself in the dress Eris gave her and Beetlejuice dancing with her as she wore it. Eris was there too dancing with Ryaneo who everyone called Ryan for short… and she would too since she could consider him a brother in law. In the morning she didn't mind getting up or even getting Vince his breakfast he was a bit curious about why she practically skipped to work with Eris but of course he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Lydia was on her way to Eris' shop smiling but on the way there a man stopped her "wait Miss could you give me some directions?" She looked up at him nothing really defining him because his face was hidden by a hood which overshadowed his features. Lydia nodded "Sure…Where do you need to go?" She could see his mouth now and it was smiling "I need to know where the store is." She smiled "I could walk you there that's where I'm going now." If the man could smile any wider she didn't know how but turned and started walking to lead him there "it's this way." He walked behind her and could hear his shoes sink into the ground. He was not a heavy man but his shoes had metal in them and were caked in earth and all types of soil. When she arrived at the shop Eris was in the back singing "I wait by the water, I wait by the flame's glow, for my true love or else he'll never know that I love him…" then paused before the last word since by then she was in the store looking at the man that stood behind Lydia who said "this man said he wanted to know where this place was so I brought him." Eris made her way around the counter and walked up to him "Is it you…?" Lydia looked at them and saw his hood drop and saw flamed hair it was the man from Eris' photo. They were together again and just as in love as they had always been. Eris smiled and said "Lydia…there is a list on the counter and some items that need to be delivered can you please take care of those?" Lydia nodded and went to the counter gathering the items and putting them into a bag carrying the list in her other hand.

She left for the first address the house was a large animal skull with cactus planted around it all of a sudden she heard a large fur ball shout "TARHOOTIES!! Ma' package is here!!" Lydia was surprised a little not sure what surprised her more was it that she was talking to a sky scraper of fur or the fact that he was a cowboy. He smiled and shook her hand "I'm the Monster from across the street and who might you be little lady?" Lydia smiled and said "My name is Lydia. I work for Eris at the shop here are your specially ordered spurs." He took them from Lydia then put them on his boots after taking off a rusted pair. After slapping them on he shouted "TARHOOTIES! These new spurs sure are purdy!" She smiled at him then looked at the list he had paid already…actually of them had paid except the last one that one was put on a tab. Satisfied with the delivery Lydia said "I'm glad you like your new spurs I'll see you around." Just as she turned to walk away Monster stopped her and said "Take this Lydia. A pretty Philly like you needs to watch out." She nodded and took the item from his glove it was a doll with a zipper in the back. She opened the back of it and found a gun in it she was surprised but appreciated it "thank you Monster!" She hugged him and he blushed "aww… tarhooties… you're welcome little lady."

Next stop was to drop off some spider cider and found herself listening to some music and sounded like…. Tapping? Lydia knocked on a door that had a spider web shape on it and said "Hello! Delivery!" The door crept open and a woman's voice said "Come in I was just practicing my dancin'." She looked around and smiled "I have your spider cider." A clatter of tapping came from the darker side of the room then out from the darkness came a spider that didn't sit beside her. Instead the spider smile "You must be Lydia I heard we had another pulse carrier in town. I'm Ginger the tap dancin' spider." Lydia remembered what that meant and held out the package for her "Yes that's me." The kind spider asked "would you like to see my dancin'? Beetlejuice just sold me some mail order lessons!" Lydia nodded "sure" then watched…the massacre until poor little Ginger fell and asked "What do you think Lydia?" The girl forced a smile and said "It's… like nothing I've ever seen." Ginger cheered then handed Lydia something "Here's a tip you should be able to use." Lydia looked at what was in her hands… it was a small pack that read 'portable web net'. She smiled and said "Thank you Ginger." Although she was not exactly sure what it was for… Ginger winked at Lydia before getting back to her…dancing. Lydia left she had one more stop… but the name was not listed…She found it curious so she ran by the bar to have Chaos walk with her. Of course he didn't have anything better to do in fact he was happy to get away from work… He recognized the address but didn't utter a word.

When they arrived Lydia was the one that knocked and was astounded by who answered the door… with a grunting groan and muttering "About damn time you brought my beetles…" then noticed Chaos was not alone… He was so stunned he stopped talking while Chaos just let him step in it. Lydia looked at the list and muttered "Eris." Beetlejuice opened the door "You can come in if you want." Lydia looked at him and she wanted to jump at that but knew she couldn't so she said "I wish I could but I'm on the clock." He frowned and took the jar of beetles "oh…well I see… I'll see you later then…" Lydia looked around and saw that Chaos was gone and no one else was around… then pulled his collar and kissed him. He didn't deny her and kissed back putting his arms around her even pulling her into his house and closing the door. She didn't stop kissing him she didn't want to stop kissing him and the feeling was mutual. He put her back against the wall and she wrapped her leg around him. They kept kissing until they heard the doorbell Beetlejuice didn't give a damn but Lydia did so she pressed on his chest to have him back off after putting her leg down. He groaned and went to the door while Lydia fixed her hair and unwrinkled her outfit… When Beej opened the door it was Chaos behind it who said "I'm sorry to break up the love fest but we have to go now." Beetlejuice glared at him about to say she was not going anywhere until he was cut off by Lydia who said "Sorry about that Chaos. I'm ready to go." Obviously Beetlejuice was not too crazy about that idea especially when he watched her walk off. Chaos laughed "Lucky I caught you… Beetlejuice has no bath so you would have had to return to Vince smelling like sex if you got any further." Lydia realized it was for the best after all… then said "Thanks Chaos."


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me Away

Lydia was on her way back to the shop with Chaos thinking about random things like Beetlejuice and what he would have and could have done to her had she been able to stay with him… She tried not too grin too much she was already radiating happy and that was raising eyebrows… Chaos touched her shoulder and smiled "I love that you're happy little sister but tone it down the brooding are getting suspicious." Lydia touched her lips with her fingertips feeling the shape of her mouth she was smiling ear to ear. This was something she only usually saw on her late step mother. Lydia were sure her parents were still alive however as far as she was concerned it was better if she acted as if they were. She would never see them again this she was sure of. When they arrived at the shop Eris was sitting at the table by the window with Ryan. They were sipping coffee, smiling, and laughing. Lydia looked at them for a few seconds wondering if she could sit with someone like that casual and in the open. Although there was only one she could probably sit there with so she could be as in love as those two. Eris looked up and saw that Lydia was back "Hey you how did deliveries go?" Lydia showed Eris the list with all of the names crossed off "It went ok."

Chaos went to a chair then put his huge bulky boots on the counter which earned a soul shaking glare from Eris "Take your filthy boots off of my counter…" Ryan looked at Chaos and nodded which triggered the removal of his shoes from the counter. Eris' glare was no longer present as that cheerful smile returned to her mouth. Just for good measure Chaos took a rag drenched in solution to wipe off the counter. Apparently Eris was to be feared when she was cross but Lydia didn't know why… however she didn't want to find out either. After lunch and Ryaneo asking millions of questions about the shop and Eris' new sister, Lydia, who was out of it at the moment thinking about what happened… Chaos snapped his fingers "Lydia… Baby sister! Hey Earth to Lydia!" She shook her head and looked up "Oh I'm sorry! You were saying?" Chaos smiled then stood with a heroic pose "oh not much…Just if it was not for me you would have to explain to Vincent why you smell like desire and lust." Lydia blushed "Chaos!" Eris and Ryaneo laughed with Chaos who threw in a heartier laugh so he could maintain his so-called 'heroic stature.'

Eris walked Lydia home after the laughing fest and hugged her "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll be opening a little late… Ryaneo is taking me to see the fireworks tonight." Lydia smiled "That's nice I hope you two have a really good time. What is Chaos going to be doing then?" Eris laughed "He's a bit of a womanizer so he'll round up a couple of pretty girls to go with him to the show." Lydia was a little surprised but then again she was supposed to be 'Vincent's girl' when she really wanted to be 'Beetlejuice's girl' either way she knew that the bar awaited even though she wanted nothing to do with it. After brief goodbyes she went to her room and closed herself in as usual… When things started getting noisy in the bar Lydia growled under her breath the girl was trying to get some sleep. Sitting up in her bed she plugged her ears with her fingers due to the inability to find cotton ear plugs at the moment but there was one sound she was overjoyed to hear "Hey babes." She practically jumped off of her bed and ran to the window to fling it open before she could say his name he swept her up and pulled her through the window. He made quick work to take her to the edge of town via horseback.

When finally he finally permitted that she be let down from the back of his horse she turned to him and said "What's with the rush Beej? Too eager to finish what we started earlier today?" He smirked like he had dirty things running through his mind "Yeah and I…err… wanted to take you to see the fireworks." She hugged him and smiled "That sounds great!" He snapped his fingers then her clothes changed into the dress Eris gave her the other day. She gasped then guided by his simple hand gesture executed a spin around that flared up the bottom of the dress. "How did you get this?" He looked at her in that blue butterfly corset and flared out dress that was so beautifully colored however he didn't like the fact that it hid her shapely legs. How did he know about her legs when she always wore long dresses? Well when Lydia was kissing him like mad and put her leg around him she was too distracted to notice his hand feeling up her thigh. Maybe she was too distracted or maybe she wanted him to… Either way he copped quite a feel. After another snap of his fingers he too was dressed. Beetlejuice was now wearing a black suit with a blue tie and to Lydia's surprise his hair was combed back then her jaw instantly dropped when she saw the bugs that inhabited his suit were skittering away. He turned around to showcase his attire and asked "How do I look Babes?" She walked around him scanning him then nodded in approval "I like it."

Lydia walked hand in hand alongside the ghost with the most smiling all the way her fear was gone, anguish was gone. There was nothing but her, him, and the beauty of the fireworks lighting up the skies. After a while it was not just them anymore there were other happy couples then Lydia heard something behind them like footsteps then found herself with someone's arms around her neck and an affectionate squeal of "Hey Pretty Girl!!" Lydia knew that voice then turned her head seeing Ryaneo stand there simply saying "Yo." Soon the arms slipped out from around Lydia's neck and she say Eris in front of her now standing with Ryaneo whose hair was aflame as always. He was wearing a casual button up white shirt with a black vest, black dress pants, and black leather boots while she was parading around in a black and red dress with a lace trim along the corset with black string to keep her bodes in check. However that was no difficult task because Eris was a petite young woman with dancer's legs under her dress. Eris finally spoke aside from her excited squeal "So darling brother you brought your lady love?" Beetlejuice smiled and pulled Lydia close "My one and only!" Eris paused "What about the finger with the wedding ring you kept on you all this time?" The three in the group turned to look at him and he turned to Lydia "She meant nothing to me nothing at all" (I do not own this phrase but it's a good one so I'm borrowing it) He removed the ring from the finger and tossed it aside like a bottle of perfume which only makes sense because Beetlejuice wouldn't throw out garbage. Lydia sighed and shook her head while Eris giggled followed by Ryaneo's smile until he said two words "Look there." The group turned their attention to a contented Chaos with two pretty girls on his arm who each held a bottle in one of their hands which they held up to his lips so he could drink.

Beetlejuice commented with a smile usually found on the face of a dirty old man and said "Gotta hand it to him he knows how to handle the broads." Eris and Lydia turned to glare at him then in order to evade further persecution he put on a cheesy smile then said "Well we have to go we'll see ya later Eris!" He then tugged Lydia in a different direction through the crowd then away from it leaving Eris simply shaking her head muttering 'He'll never learn.' Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice and asked "Beej where are we going?" He turned to look at her with a smile then continued to lead her until they came to a spot with a basket and a picnic blanket then let her sit telling her it was "the best seat in the house." She sat down then looked up at the sky and in a not exactly ecstatic voice "the view is ok." Beetlejuice touched her forehead with a single fingertip then lightly sent her backwards so she was laying down she didn't know what to expect then saw that they lights were so much more spectacular at that view point… She smiled "Beej it's so beautiful!" then after that remark she found him kissing her and she didn't stop him she merely asked "…Won't… we get …mmmm…caught?" He smiled and decided his Lyds was right about that so he swept her up and like a phantom (well he was already a ghost) back to his home. He continued to kiss her as his hands went to the string that held up her corset. She was not about to stop either her hands found his tie and that was soon tossed to the floor. In the night breathing became shallow and bliss melted between the crimson colored sheets… It was their love, her sweet perfumed bouquet, the scent of his decay that filled that place like her moans and his dirty remarks… But none could hear them… All were either at the Saloon being miserable longing to be at the fireworks show with a special someone or at the fireworks show seeing something that they saw as spectacular.


	7. Chapter 7 I Will Wait I Promise

Sun was streaming in through a dusty window… Vultures were outside looking for the next diseased rat to die. It would seem like it was just another day for Lydia…not really…She was covered in sweat and felt less covered than usual however she didn't notice…not right away. First she sat up in bed and stretched yawning the blanket no longer covering her breast which she gasped to cover when she heard the words "Mornin' Babes." After hastily covering up she looked to where the voice originated and there he was Beetlejuice with his arm still on her pillow from holding her all night, sheets still covering from their 'late night calesthenics'. She at first was bit startled then when she thought about it Lydia was more at ease… She loved Beetlejuice and there was nothing wrong with that in fact she embraced it and him giving him a good morning kiss which he accepted gladly. She smiled after spitting out a beetle that had crawled into her mouth then looked out of the window "Oh No!" Beetlejuice was in no big hurry to return her asked "What's the rush Babes?" Lydia was looking for her original clothes turned to him and said "I have to get back to the Bar or else I'm in trouble!" Beetlejuice zapped her some clothes "Trouble? What can he do to ya?"

With certainty in her voice she said "Once Vincent told me if I strayed he have me taken in the back and shot like a dog you forget I'm STILL ALIVE and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can!" Beetlejuice's smile disappeared when he heard that statement he zapped himself into his suit then walked up to a fretting Lydia "Lyds…I didn't know…" he then took her hands and said "I promise Babes…I'll get ya out of there. I might have to go away for a while but I promise I will…" She clung to him and began to let tears stream down her face "Beetlejuice… I'm scared…. But I'll wait for you… Beetlejuice looked at her and wiped her tears away "I'll be back Babes… Don't worry." She nodded and took a deep breath before they dashed out to get Lydia back to the bar however when they passed a familiar shop Lydia felt a tug on her sleeve "This way!" Lydia turned and saw it was Eris who she followed into her store.

As soon as the couple was in the store Eris grabbed a broom and casually walked out the front doors to the patio whistling some random tune… Then a few of Vincent's bouncers walked up "Hello Miss Eris…" one said with his mouth lacking several teeth and wearing a patch over one eye. Eris forced a smile and said "Well good morning gentlemen…What brings you to my humble little hole in the wall?" The other bouncer had a rat face with a tail to match… he smirked "We hear you plan on getting married Miss Eris…" She fought against an urge to shove the broom in her hands down the rat faced bouncer's throat before replying "Well yes news does seem to travel fast." The Cyclops bouncer smiled at her "it would be a shame if something happened that day… to your groom? Or maybe your store. That would make things…rather difficult." Eris sat with her broom in her hand as if she were pondering "Yes that really would… anything you could suggest that I do to…deter such a thing?" The same bouncer shrugged "I wouldn't know of such a thing but you could help us…with a tiny thing." Eris stood and smiled "Oh? Whatever could I do for you…handsome gentlemen?" of course she was more than just stretching the truth when she said that. The Cyclops spoke once again "Well you could tell us where our employer's little lady is." Eris paused and placed a fingertip on her lips "hmmm let me see…Oh that's right she came here last night…the noise of the bar kept her up something unmerciful." He looked at her "Here?"

Eris nodded and walked down the two small steps standing there with the two ugly man-things "Yes of course! Didn't your silly boss know? She's been adopted as my new sister we love having our little chats and doing each other's nails." The two man-things seemed satisfied with that answer at the moment for two reasons. One had flame hair and a gun in his hands while he sat on the roof with a casual boyish smile "Good Morning!" The second reason had blue hair, was recovering from a hangover but still had decent aim and took a seat on the patio "Good morning everyone…" The Cyclops spoke again "Well… ummm… Thank you then just tell the bosses' girl to come back to the bar after her work day…Good day!!" Eris watched them with a wave and a smile until they were out of sight and then went back inside. Lydia hugged Eris "Thank you so much!" Eris hugged her back "Anytime… now go take a bath you smell like sex…" Lydia nodded and ran to the back room as she was told… Eris looked to Beetlejuice who looked merely said "Take care of her for me…" Eris nodded and said "Of course I will." Beetlejuice gave her a half smile then left the shop… Eris watched him walk away then went to her room picking up an outfit then walking into the bathroom to a gasp from Lydia. Eris didn't seem to care "Oh shush girl we have the same things."

Lydia covered herself with bubbles still then Eris set down some clothes and a towel "Here we go… These are for you and after you're done. Ryan has breakfast ready." Lydia nodded in the bubbles before Eris left the bathroom. When Lydia emerged from the bathroom in a set of Eris' clothes she could smell breakfast and loved the smell of it… for one reason…Sex had left her starving. When she floated to the kitchen three sets of eyes watched as she put an immense pile of food onto her plate then devouring it in such a crude fashion. Eris looked at Ryaneo then said "tonight?" Ryaneo smiled "Hell Yeah!" Chaos looked at her then said "Drugs and sex… One I don't approve of but both cause the munchies." Lydia looked up from her empty plate "umm…hahaha… Thank you…I'll do the dishes." The others smiled and laughed before eating the food still left on the table…then the girls did the dishes together.

Eris smiled picking up a plate "Lydia…Have to be careful…" Lydia nodded "Of course." They continued washing the dishes giggling back and forth. During the day it was quiet and when night fell Eris bid Lydia farewell before she went back to the horrible and always loathing bar. Lydia had a little shimmer in her eyes and a spring in her step… The girl just had a wonderful night with the man she loved and had hope that she was going to be freed of Vincent soon. However while she walked home she thought about what she would have to do upon her return like hiding her smile from Vincent and faking a story about sleeping over at Eris' place. When she arrived the place was not busy which was the norm for daylight hours but she was still puzzled why people even came at night only to be miserable… then it hit her that was the only place in town that had booze. She casually walked back to her tiny and shabby little room just like always…until she noticed something that was not just like always… Prince Vincent was sitting on her hand spinning a dagger around in his hands "Lydia I see you're back from your extended sleepover." Lydia's heart sank but tried to act as if nothing was wrong "Yes I had a wonderful time with Eris." He looked up from the knife but only briefly "Did you? What did you two do?" Lydia took a deep breath as quietly as she could then said "Well I fiddled with her hair but we found out it doesn't hold a curl for long." He nodded "I see…that can't be all you did together…Tell me more." She tried to act a little more confident "Eris talked to me about Ryaneo and how they were going to get married soon…She even showed me her dress." Vince seemed interested in that statement "Oh did she?" Lydia nodded and went to her dresser acting like she was desperately searching for something replying "Yes. It's very pretty! She even let me stand by her during the ceremony." Vincent stopped spinning the knife in his hands at that moment… and walked up behind Lydia then turned her around lightly "Lydia…Lydia...Lydia…Why must you lie?" She suddenly looked panicked and asked "What are you talking about…?" He glared at her then held the dagger in his hand to her throat "I'm talking about where you really were last night…" Lydia tried to reach for the tiny doll that the Monster from across the street gave her but it fell from her dresser onto the floor… Luckily it didn't go off but that didn't change her current situation which was obviously worse than she initially thought this dawned on her when Vincent whispered into her ear "You were with Beetlejuice last night."

She stared at him eyes showing her overwhelming fear… but he didn't put her out of misery now no he chained her to her bed then the rest of the day went as normal save the part where Lydia was dreading what would happen especially after he sent ALL of the bouncers home including Chaos. When the door swung open she saw Vince with a maniacal look on his face he unchained Lydia only to take her to the basement she didn't even have time to think of the fact she didn't even know that they had a basement and it was in better shape than her ugly little room. She was put in bonds so her back was to Vincent who had a whip in his hands… The torment was horrible and she kept screaming until her voice gave out but her tears were endless. No one could hear her from that basement it seemed that Vincent was well prepared….Lydia was stuck in silence with her own tears no sounds reached her. No one came to see her save Vincent because he had to bring her sustenance. After what she figured was a week she was allowed a bath and a change of clothes then was told to clean the floor of the bar. On her hands and knees she took a wet rag and went through the motions until she heard a familiar voice that seemed so distant… "Lydia! Lydia! I've been trying to see you but Vincent never let me what happened to you?" Lydia looked at where the voice it was coming from turned out it was Eris with Chaos behind her who touched Eris' shoulder "Look…he did a number on her." Eris saw red through Lydia's dress and pulled the collar back so she could see her back and with a gasp said "By the gods!"


	8. Chapter 8 Come Back To Me

As soon as Eris finished her exclamation Lydia fell forward onto the wet floor…Eris was officially done with this she pulled Lydia to herself protectively and said "It's alright my sister. You're coming home with us." A voice came from the shadows "No she's not…You forget she's mine." The man stepped into the light it was of course Vincent standing there with a cocky look on his face. Chaos grinded his teeth "You Bastard…" then began to take a step forward but Eris tugged on his shirt "No Chaos…You hold onto her for me…I need my hands free to hold the sword." Chaos eyes opened wide then he knelt beside them "Eris you can't be serious…" She put Lydia in his arms "I am…now be careful with her." He only nodded respectfully then said "It's on my back" Eris took the blade from the sheath and stood ready "Come at me Vince…It's time to die again." Vincent took a bow then took a blade with a skull handle and went after Eris. The first strike came from the left which she parried then swept his feet with a devilish smirk on her face. He glared with a growl saying "I thought this was a sword duel!"

Eris chuckled evilly with her hand placed just so around her mouth to show she was amused "You don't play by the rules…So why should I?" Vincent jumped up and threw a small dagger that cut Eris' face "Take that bitch." Eris had a semi surprised look on her face then took a single fingertip across the small cut licked it and asked "Is that all you got?" then came after him. He ducked and missed the blade only by a margin then with quick thinking the prick shoved his blade through her back which made her scream out. She felt the blade leave her body in shock from the hit… Chaos was also stunned and called to her "ERIS!!" Vincent went to take Lydia from Chaos but then found himself on the ground… Eris dragged herself over and said "Time to die…Once more." As the blade came closer to his throat he said "You can't kill me!" Eris shook her head "Yeah Yeah I know you're already dead but this blade is one we specially ordered to kill those who already dead like that sword we covet so." Vincent grinned at her "You can't kill me you little bitch because if something happens to me Lydia over there ends up in a brothel with the rest of my property." Eris took it from his throat and grinded her teeth "What do you want then?" He smirked and got up from under her "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Eris picked herself up then looked at him "Enough screwing around what do I have to do to free her from you?" At that moment four words came out of his mouth that she couldn't believe "I want your shop." Eris sighed in defeat and nodded "Fine then…Take it." He pulled out a paper for her to sign which she did with the most forlorn look on her face while she was told they had twenty-four hours to gather what they could and get out. Eris nodded once more and waited for Chaos to take Lydia home first when Ryaneo found out what happened he ran to the bar to retrieve her.

There was a crowd in the bar which was an anomaly during the day Ryan broke through them and saw that the vultures were around Eris he fell to his knees "ERIS!!" She groaned a little and with the corner of her mouth smiled even if it was only a little asking "Is Lydia ok?" He nodded "yeah she's fine Eris…but now I'm going to take you with me and I'm going to take care of you…" She nodded and let her eyes close "that sounds nice Ryaneo." He picked her up and took her to the store he watched over the girls while Chaos started packing. When the girls were settled Ryaneo helped him move it to a nearby boardinghouse then moved the girls. Eris lost a lot of blood but she made a point to tell Ryaneo in one of her brief moments of consciousness to take pictures of her injuries and Lydia's… Ryaneo had no idea why she would ask for this but he did it anyways… Both girls injuries were easy because they had to be laid on their stomachs and their injuries were on or through their backs. The camera was horrible but it did the job even with the use of powder and the fact that the pictures came out in black and white. However that didn't really matter the damage was so horrible even the bad quality of the camera couldn't hide the gruesomeness of what the girls had suffered.

The next morning Lydia awoke feeling the weight of something on her back and it was freezing. She managed to move her head and saw Chaos asleep in a chair then groaned since she was unable to speak. That was enough to rouse him in fact she startled him so that that he scrambled out of his chair to her side "Little sister there you are." She muttered three words "Where am I?" Chaos forced a smile even though it was mixed with a little pity "We are at the boardinghouse next to the shop." Lydia tried to sit up "Boardinghouse? What happened to the shop?" when she managed that she saw something horrid. Eris was in the next bed in Ryan's arms. Lydia looked to Chaos "What happened to her?" Chaos looked away "When she's ok…She can tell you herself…" Ryaneo set Eris down and stood "Chaos now that's not fair she deserves to know." Chaos got up and walked over to Eris "Then you tell her I'm no good at explanations like that." Ryaneo nodded and sat in Chaos' former seat then scooted up close to her "Well what happened was… Eris fought Vincent…then when she found out something would happen to you if something happened to him she traded the shop for your freedom." Lydia gasped and put her hands over her mouth "She didn't! Tell me you're lying!" Ryaneo sighed and shook his head. He then smiled and said "Little sister… It's alright Eris did that because she loves you because to her you really are her sister so don't be sad…You have your freedom so if you want to show your thankful for it smile for her. It's all she ever wanted." The girl with slashes across her back nodded and smiled for him which made him smile back at her until her stomach growl. He laughed and brought some food for her. After a few days Eris awoke and Lydia smiled for her sister while they worked. Ryaneo and Chaos were up in the mines while Eris kept up the boardinghouse and had a laundry business going. Even after being broken the girls were enterprising especially since Lydia was free of that jerk Vincent.

A week after that someone came to town late one night on foot since he sold his horse and carried a grand sack of cash with one goal in mind. First thing he strolled by the store something was different about it but he didn't know what then he went to the bar and put the money on a table in front of a drunken Vincent saying five important words "Here's the money where's Lydia?" He looked at Beetlejuice and laughed "You're too late for that…I sold her…go to the boardinghouse across from my new store." Beetlejuice gasped before rushing over to the boardinghouse making sure that he didn't leave the cash behind. He was still Beetlejuice after all. Once he opened the door it triggered the bell and

Lydia called down "I'll be there in a minute! Take a seat!" Beetlejuice was glad to hear her voice he didn't bother to sit down not that he could after he heard her say "Chaos be careful that hurts!" and Chaos reply "I'm trying to be gentle Lydia…Please lie still." Beetlejuice's mind of course went to the worst place possible so he rushed upstairs and roared "CHAOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LYDS!?!" He stopped in his tracks when he saw bandages in Chaos' right hand while the other hand covered Lydia with a blanket. She was lying on her stomach. Chaos just looked at Beetlejuice and said "I was just wrapping her up…She'll be ready in a minute mind waiting?" Lydia tried to get up but Chaos told her to stay down…Beetlejuice left the room and went back downstairs where he found Eris folding clothes. She looked up from the freshly washed clothes and smiled "Hello Big Brother!" He smiled "Eris!" then went to hug her she grinded her teeth and screamed when he accidentally touched where the blade went through. Beetlejuice instantly backed off while Chaos and Lydia immediately rushed down asking "Are you alright? Did it reopen?" Eris grit her teeth and forced a smile "I'm ok and it's not open…Just really sore." Beetlejuice looked at her and asked "What happened?" Eris and Lydia took seats on a bench while Chaos planted himself on a nearby stool. Beetlejuice just stood listening to bits and pieces of what happened. Of course Eris thought this was a good time to show him something….

Ryaneo came in at that moment and Eris looked up at him "Darling…Remember what I asked you to do for me?" The flame mane man seemed uneasy when she said those words but nevertheless he nodded then paused "Just yours or both?" Eris looked to Lydia who shook her head then to Ryan again "Just mine." He brought her a manila envelope which she gave to Beetlejuice "This happened during my fight with him the bastard ran me through. Luckily I didn't die." Beetlejuice was pissed…This was his sister how could Vince do this?! Lydia tugged on Beetlejuice's arm "We forgot to tell you one thing…They traded the shop for my freedom. We can be together Beej." Beetlejuice smiled at her "Ya mean it Babes?" She smiled "Yes I do." Then kissed him the others smiled and Eris laughed "You can take that back to your house Big Brother."

Beetlejuice and Lydia didn't hesitate to do that either he brought her back to his place and carried her in. He began kissing her like the first time she was in his home but this time she could stay…No strings attached. She kissed him and started to strip him while he didn't feel like rushing because he was too busy feeling up her thigh. He pushed her against the wall and she stopped all movement… She ceased kissing him and her hands stopped trying to unbutton his shirt because she started to clutch it in her delicate yet hardworking hands. Beetlejuice looked at her "what's wrong Babes?" he saw that she was crying. She pushed him back lightly and took a deep breath "I guess I would have to show you…Sometime." He was confused until she turned around and said the words "Look at my back." He pulled her shirt up and his eyes were locked on her back. The slashes were healing but still left scars on her that would never go away… He put her shirt back down then turned her to look in her eyes "Lydia did Vincent do this to you?" She nodded "Yes… Beetlejuice it was so horrible…I love you…Please help me forget it…" He wiped her tears and tilted her chin up so she could look at him "If that's what you want Babes." She nodded "Yes…The only thing that helped me survive was that I kept thinking about you. I knew you would come back for me." He smiled at her and held her close and carefully then took her to the bed. He zapped up a silk nightgown for her and a set of burgundy pajamas with beetle designs for himself. He laid with her with his arms to protect her Vincent was not going to hurt her anymore. She smiled in his arms resting peacefully she was back with the man she loved…even if she didn't have a pulse. Then again she was always an unusual girl so maybe the fact he was dead was a positive thing… They were love that's all that mattered in that room and his bed.


	9. Chapter 9 A Chance?

In the morning Lydia awoke beside Beetlejuice she opened her eyes slowly and caressed his jaw line. She giggled then attempted to trace his lips with her fingertip then was caught off guard when he took her hand and kissed it before saying "Mornin' Babes." She blushed and smiled "Good morning Beetlejuice." Before giving him a lengthy good morning kiss she had nowhere to go. After the kiss he smiled "Whoa Babes! What a way to start the morning!" Lydia gave him a silent giggle and got up from the bed "Come on Beej let's get some breakfast." He liked the sound of that but he remembered something when he saw Lydia leave the room before he did… The silk nightgown was a little red in the back because her scars bled through. Lydia didn't even think about it since she was used to cleaning blood out of her clothes. Beetlejuice went into the kitchen and opened a jar of beetles ate a few then said "I have some errands to run today Babes…I'll meet you at the boardinghouse at noon." Lydia turned and asked "Ummm sure Beej. I'm sure I could help Eris with the laundry." Beetlejuice didn't really listen at all so he said "Yeah Babes that'll work." While he left the house Lydia watched him leave wondering what errands he had to run.

Beetlejuice first went to the smithy to have something special made… While he was there Eris was sitting in her room at the boardinghouse looking at the picture of her injury. She was not about to forgive Vincent and could not tolerate his further existence… When Lydia strolled in Eris' face shifted from determined vengeance to extremely pleased "Hello Lydia! How is my little sister?" Lydia gave her a priceless silent giggle "I'm alright Eris and what makes you the 'bigger sister' we're the same age." Eris went up to Lydia and whispered "Because I protect you…Remember?" Lydia thought about how she constantly viewed the wound in Eris' side from the fight with Prince Vince…there was a silence…Until Eris broke it with "I'm joking it doesn't matter I was teasing you Lydia." Lydia seemed to loosen up and smiled at Eris before they broke into laughter.

Meanwhile Beetlejuice stopped at a jeweler and some of the money he had from before. Aside from that he had only one more errand and for this he regrettably went to the store formerly owned by his sister Eris Naira. He picked up a little of this and that then went to the hills to find a proper place for it all. A few things were zapped up then he returned to the boardinghouse where the girls were mending messed up clothes. Beetlejuice walked in and Eris stood first "You keep going Lydia I'll be right back." Lydia merely nodded before returning to her work while Eris left the room seeing Beetlejuice "Well Hello Brother! I'll go get Lydia." He stopped her "no wait I actually wanted to talk to you." Eris paused then walked back up to him "Really? What's the deal?" Beetlejuice sat down at a long table since they were in sort of a mess hall/ common room before saying "I want a special dress for Lydia…I'm plannin' somethin' for her." Of course the girl was overjoyed and quickly agreed to help drawing up a quick sketch of their collaboration, something that brought joy to them both soon to bring immense bliss to Beetlejuice and Lydia.

Eris smiled and went to work on the design straight away leaving Lydia to the mending. Beetlejuice at that moment found it hard to keep away from Lydia so he pulled pranks to pass the time. He put a snake in the bartender's pants, scared some soiled doves until the soiled themselves, and the best was saved for last. The mayor was to give some sort of speech which droned on…and on… Unfortunately everyone in town had to attend the only one unaffected was Vince because he was already miserable. The only difference between then and now was the fact that there were more ghouls and pulse carriers to be miserable with. Lydia looked around then whispered to Eris "Where's Beetlejuice?" Eris just waved her hand "He's somewhere don't worry about it. We're sure to find out." Lydia knew this was true Beetlejuice had a way with entrances and 'making a statement'.

Beetlejuice was on a nearby roof which was close to the stage chuckling evilly with a handy jar in his hand. Mayor Maynot was behind the podium talking about things no one but Mr. Smallhead cared about. Beetlejuice motioned a yawn and said "It's time to liven things up!" then opened the jar which had scarabs in it that had a field day beneath Mayor Maynot's bandages. No one knew what to do but what they did know was that…they were glad the speech was over! Beetlejuice watched from the roof laughing until he started rolling all over the tiles as Mayor Maynot shouted "BEETLEJUICE!!!" while Mr. Smallhead attempted to remove the scarabs from his employer. Lydia saw her lover on the roof and giggled before muttering to herself "oh Beetlejuice." However unlucky for her Vincent heard her and told the Mayor…

After the meeting Lydia went with Eris to the boardinghouse where Eris said "Hey come here! There's a huge mess to clean up." Lydia who had just finished making the beds of the borders sighed before calling down "I'll be there in a minute!" before muttering to herself "I feel like a regular Cinderella case." When Lydia was little she remembered her birth mother telling her fables of beautiful girls being swept up by princes to a happily ever after. However the one she seemed to remember the most was Cinderella and of course was her favorite. This girl didn't just have happily ever after dropped into her lap she had to work for it. Just like Lydia she cooked and cleaned submitting to someone that was horrible even if it was not a step sister for her particular predicament.

After some thought Lydia came up with the conclusion that Vincent with some adjustments like a stuffed brazier, a dress, and some lipstick he could work that angle could pass as an evil stepmother. Eris kept a straight face and practically shoved Lydia into the room and with an "umph!" fell knees first onto the floor when she started to regain herself she saw a stand in front of her eyes continuing up the figure until she saw it was a dress mannequin wearing something lovely! Eris spoke finally "What do you think of it? I spent all day on it…" then helped Lydia up. Lydia looked it over once more "It's beautiful Eris." The next words spoken were "I'm glad you like it…It's yours anyways." Lydia walked around the mannequin to get a better look at it before what Eris said sunk in. "Wait…I can't accept this you've done so much for me already!" Her sister smiled sweetly and said "oh shush I do what I do because I wish to do it. Sometimes it just happens to help you sister dear." Lydia tilted her head at Eris' way of saying 'don't worry about it.' Then before Lydia knew it Eris was untying the back of Lydia's dress which made her jump "What are you doing!?"

Eris giggled at her sister "Oh shush I've seen you before and I'm helping you get ready." Lydia gave up on attempts to understand Eris along with so many of her newer family members. Purple eye shadow with shimmer graced Lydia's eyes; black lipstick added more to her gothic style of beauty, a purple blush that made her cheeks seem slightly bruised but still worked with her complexion. When Lydia was finished she looked so lovely no one could deny. Meanwhile Beetlejuice was waiting on the porch of the boardinghouse wearing his black and white striped suit before he heard the clicking of heels that didn't come the bottom of his shoes when he turned to look the first thing he saw was a hand covered in a fishnet glove with the fingers cut and went up to her elbow on both sides. He then scanned her up and down the upper portion of her dress was a purple and black halter top with a spider charm nestled between her cleavage, the skirt was two flared out skirts the top one was black, the second was purple, followed by fishnet pantyhose, and the look was completed by a pair of tall boots that went half way up her calf with stiletto style heels… He looked at her then transformed into a train whistle to give her a toot then moved in close to her "Ready to go Babes?" Lydia smiled and blushed for real beneath the makeup answering with a nod.

He walked her up to a carriage with a skeleton driver and the monster across the street as the foot man who said "Tarhooties! Here'n be your carriage Miss Lydia!" before putting down a set of steps for her which she walked up getting into the carriage shaped like a cat's head fashioned from black feathers with its black eyes made up of yellow roses. Lydia was amazed by this "Wow Beetlejuice this is amazing!" Beetlejuice feeling self confident already said "Wait a minute Lyds there's more." Then switched to his British accent saying "Proceed driver. " The three males on this carriage had one thing in common which was the fact that none of them would be doing any of this if it was not for Lydia obviously Monster and Jacques wouldn't just do this for Beetlejuice but they would do just about anything for Lydia just like Beetlejuice. While the ride continued Monster attempted to serenade with a banjo which turned out as well as could be expected and upon stopping the couple practically jumping from the cat head carriage. After they left the carriage Beetlejuice told Jacques they would be needed again in an hour then left arm in arm with Lydia who gasped when she saw a tent with candlelight inside which was from a candelabra on a table covered by a spider web tablecloth. Upon that laid two place settings complete with silverware. Beetlejuice pulled back a chair for Lydia then he himself sat down before saying "waiter!" Lydia looked around then saw a familiar face, Chaos. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a black vest, black dress pants, matching shoes, and his hair which was only chin length was held back by a small rubber band. He bowed with a towel on his arm asking "Shall I bring out the first course?" Beetlejuice used his British speak again "Make it so!"

Over dinner Lydia and Beetlejuice were talking and laughing while he told her how beautiful she was which is always the best move. After dinner came desert which brought crème Brule for Lydia and a slimy shake for Beetlejuice. He watched her closely his eyes widening when she picked up her spoon. The ring was in the crème Brule and just as she was about to put her spoon into it there was a horrible noise outside. Beetlejuice knew that they were going to blame him for the plight with the mayor but he didn't know they were going to track him down right when he was about to propose!! Lydia and Beetlejuice got up from the table and left the way they came in Lydia staying behind him while he cleared his throat before a thundering "WHAT DO YA WANT!!!??!" Lydia held tightly to her lover's arm then her heart sank when she saw Vincent this was bad… Whatever he had planned.

Mayor Maynot went up to the couple then pushed Beetlejuice aside "Miss Lydia Deetz! You are under arrest for conspiracy against a political official!" She gasped as the bandaged man pulled her away from Beetlejuice who started to get angry until Mr. Smallhead "Interfere Beetlejuice and we'll send you to Saturn with your 'friends' the sandworms!" Beetlejuice held his tongue in both senses of the phrase while Lydia struggled against the hands of the deputies calling out "Beetlejuice!!!!!!" He called out after her "BABES!! I'll get ya back! I promise LYDS!!" When all the hustle and bustle disappear he goes to Lydia's crème Brule and took the ring out then cleaned it… That ring was supposed to be shining on Lydia's finger instead of lonely in his hand. He rushed to town on foot then scraped up money from his house for bail. As fast as his feet could take him he went to the jail about ready to pay for her release then saw a weird looking couple in the office already. The Sheriff walked up to the jail cell then let Lydia out telling her "You're free to go Miss Deetz! You're lucky you have such generous parents!" Beetlejuice was dumbfounded and noticed Lydia was too… This was a switch.


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Do itPlease

Lydia looked at her seemingly transformed parents. Beetlejuice scanned them from the doorway the man had blonde hair, a nice suit, and seemed for some reason incurably nervous. After that he turned the woman with red hair and a pink floral printed dress carrying the brightest pink parasol since eternity began…any brighter and it would blind the sun. How unfortunate for him that the red haired woman with frighteningly bright clothes would notice him first saying "Charles! What is that smell?!" Lydia was overjoyed when she recognized the scent and broke through her parent's embrace to tackle Beetlejuice at the door with a hug "Beej!" Beetlejuice threw his arms around her even when he found his back on the ground which was a favorable position for him at the moment feeling her breasts against him as he laid there. Thing was it didn't last long because 'Charles' picked up his daughter apparently he didn't approve of her lying on this scruffy looking dead man this was confirmed by his reprimanding "Lydia! You are not to see this man ever again he's obviously a bad influence on you!" Lydia's jaw dropped "But…! But Dad!!" then her stepmother spoke "He's absolutely right Lydia! We've never had to get you from jail until now!" Lydia tried to push past them "Delia! Dad! You don't understand!!" Delia spoke "We don't have to and you are coming with us in the morning!" Beetlejuice couldn't believe what he was hearing…these two were only around for less than an hour and they were taking his world from him. Lydia was dragged back to the boardinghouse where Eris was sitting with Chaos waiting. When the door creaked open Eris began to smile seeing Lydia out of jail but when Lydia's parents came in with her instead of Beetlejuice who was nowhere to be seen, the smile became forced.

Both girls were very uncomfortable while Chaos stayed silent creating a stale sort of air. Delia tried to break it off by talking about her artwork. Anyone that saw Delia's art even once knew it didn't cheer up any sort of atmosphere. Eris handed Chaos her special blade "Here brother dear…Make her shine." Chaos nodded and took the blade. Delia looked at Eris a bit oddly then asked "Why do you keep a sword around Eris?" Eris turned to Delia then smiled so sweetly but with a sinister effect behind it and said "I'm glad you asked. I hate guns you can't feel your enemy when you run them through. I love cannons because you know they felt the hit. I love swords because they feel like an extension of my body and a thing of beauty…An art form if you will." Delia was somewhat stunned and Charles was freaked out thinking about having his family sneak out with all the psychos in town. Lydia saw their expressions and added in "But Eris is really good with her blade she even saved me once!" Suddenly her parents looked at her with a worried expression then Charles asked "from what?" Eris took a deep breath and asked "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Lydia looked to Eris and said "I'll do it." At that time it was Lydia's turn to take her deep breath before telling her parents about what happened while she was there…Well most of what happened. After 'story-time' Lydia's parents were sent to bed… while Lydia stayed up to 'help Eris.' Lydia didn't want to go she wanted to stay, she wanted Beetlejuice. Eris looked in on Lydia's parents and motioned with one hand telling Lydia to do. The raven haired girl wasted no time in that pursuit. As fast as her feet could take her she rushed to Beetlejuice's roadhouse.

The ghost with the most was suffering the most sitting there with the ring in his hand… He had been moping around his house for the last hour or so… Even when there was a frantic knock at his door he slumped over to it… then was disappointed when he saw it was Ginger who shouted "Beetlejuice! You have to come quick! Lydia's in trouble!!" Beetlejuice snapped out of his stupor and ran following the multi-legged informant. She took him to what looked like the middle of nowhere until he saw a small lantern and Lydia was holding it. He was not upset that he was tricked. He didn't even care but the one thing he did do was run to Lydia and kissed her while Ginger took her leave. Lydia kissed him back of course then Lydia stopped for breath… and said "Beej…I don't want to go with my parents. I want to run away with you then they can't take me with them." Beetlejuice dug his hand into his pocket "I was saving this for later…But I think later is now Babes." He pulled the ring from his pocket and asked her "Lydia…Will you marry me?" She smiled and said "Yes!!"As soon as those words crossed her lips he carried her straight to the judge's house for a shotgun wedding. Judge Mental couldn't say "I pronounce you man and wife!" soon enough.

After that they returned to the roadhouse to consummate the marriage…Meanwhile that night back at the boarding house Eris heard something… She opened the door slightly and saw someone on the patio…When she opened it all the way she screamed…and broke down to her knees to cry…It was Ryaneo… Chaos rushed to the sound and found them. He helped Eris get Ryan inside and to her bed… Charles and Delia were shocked "What happened to him!?" Charles asked. Eris looked her lover over and gasped "Chaos doesn't that look just like mine?" The blue haired man turned to look at Ryan's injuries and nodded "Yeah just like yours…I think he's sending you a message." Eris caressed Ryan's face as he laid there. Chaos checked his pulse from his wrist "Eris…he's gone…and since he died here it means…" Eris paused her face mortified "No…" Chaos looked towards Charles and Delia and said "Could we have a minute?" They shuffled out of the room. Eris cried like only few had seen of course he was one of those few and knew how to deal with it… He pulled up a chair then pulled her into his lap with a "sssh…." before singing to her.  
"By the powers count the hours…  
'Til the heavens fall down to the earth again.  
Wait a minute…  
Yes the gods are livid…  
As they watched the world below  
Now here it in the world we live in now  
and round and round we go…"  
He sang the short phrase then she joined in around the second time sobbing throughout… Chaos sang with her until she fell asleep then carried her to her bed before taking her almost husband and preparing a funeral fit for a king. Ryaneo was to have a grand pyre.

In the morning the town woke to a shining sun that seemed to blaze like fury as if Ryan was akin to it and his death seemed to infuriate it. Eris awoke feeling weak with no will to go on…She put on a black peasant top with a pair of jeans which was strange to all the women in town who always wore dresses in this western-like town like Eris until now… When she saw Chaos she started helping him build the pyre. At that same moment Delia and Charles got up from their beds and decided to rouse Lydia but Delia screeched when they found out she was not in her bed. Charles screamed when he saw Lydia walking back to the boardinghouse on Beetlejuice's arm and before they knew it they had scrambled down the stairs and out the door towards where everyone was gathering. Beetlejuice and Lydia made their way over and Eris was the one to tell them that Ryan had died…and how…before falling to her knees broken into tears. Lydia knelt down beside Eris and hugged her while Beetlejuice transformed into a crane to help Ryan carefully put together the pyre before they went to get Ryan. Of course they had help from Jacques and the monster from across the street. Eris watched as they carried her beloved and set him in the pyre before letting her say goodbye… She went to his side and with tears streaming down her face she kissed his lips one last time but was taken back when she saw that his hair was black. No longer did it carry its golden luster resembling fire. Before leaving his side she caressed his face whispering "I love you Ryaneo Knight…" When she was far away enough Chaos was the one holding the torch and set the stand ablaze. They watched the fire burn until there was nothing but ashes but Eris stayed there as if waiting for him to be reborn from the ashes. She believed he was a creature too magnificent to stay dead. Finally Chaos dragged her back home to a house that was in uproar anyways…Lydia's parents found out about her marriage…


	11. Chapter 11 Pass The Baton

This chapter I'm going to have it shown from a few different POV's starting with Lydia! Enjoy!

I was so warm feeling the rays of the sunlight through the window I reached my arms towards my husband. He was sleeping soundly enough his hair crawling with bugs and he had that musky smell he always carried with him. I didn't mind it so much anymore like I first did. Although I guess that happens after sleeping with a man a few times and living with him. I caressed his face and watched his eyes open emeralds shone from behind his pale almost dusty looking eyelids. He smiled and the first words out of his mouth were "Mornin' Babes." I kissed him and replied "Good morning Beej…Beetle omelet for breakfast?" Beetlejuice almost leapt from his decomposing skin "Yeah Babes!!" I giggled before getting up from bed throwing on a black robe while he zapped himself his usual suit. Before I left the room I tampered with his tie which was straight and that was just not his style so I offset it like he would have it normally. He just smiled at me again saying "Ya know me so well!" then followed me out of the room. My parents were already sitting in the main room with the boarders that rarely showed up at all then again I guess that's what happens when you have a place packed with ghosts that were usually sighted at the mine and paid their keep in gems they brought back. Eris was sitting by the window staring out then I saw Chaos come out from the back room "Lydia good you're up! Come help me in the kitchen." I nodded and went to the kitchen with my adopted brother. Chaos and I worked up more than a sweat making pancakes and eggs along with Beej's special omelet.

When we emerged from the kitchen with food I was not surprised to see my stepmother and father fighting with my husband. I looked at Chaos and sighed "what am I going to do?" My brother simply shrugged and said "Didn't you get some handy little tools on that delivery route? I would look them over if I were you…" I was confused by that but I guess it was just an excuse to get me out of the room so I did it… When I cleared the stairs I heard something clang loudly and Chaos shouting "IDIOTS!!" I shook my head before going to my room picking up a box I hid under the floorboards. Beneath the boards was a cigar box left over from when Eris still owned the store she figured it would come in handy before she became a shell of her former self. I sighed as my mind wandered for a few seconds before opening up the box which had in it a teddy bear with a conveniently stashed gun hidden inside, a package that read 'portable web-net', and there was another box next to my cigar box. I glanced at it closely noticing it was more like a case carefully opening it slowly there were two guns inside each with an engraving Love and Fate. In the box was also a note which read "I thought you could use something with a little more kick. Your brother, Chaos." I picked them up and they felt good in my hands…Eris didn't really like guns but she didn't say I couldn't use them. Although I have a feeling she wouldn't care anyways. If she was her old self she might actually be happy.

Pass the baton to Chaos

These idiots… Damn it they won't stop squabbling… It pisses me off that people can argue about something for three days straight. Obviously Lydia's parents are not happy about the marriage that their daughter voluntarily entered and Beetlejuice already has the girl so why is he arguing with them? He has it all in the bag…now he's just making a fool of himself… I just sigh and after finishing the dishes pick up Eris' blade to clean it… I don't know why I really bother with it save trying to keep what sanity I have left. Ryaneo meant so much to my sister in mid-sweep of the shining blade I had a thought I couldn't just leave Eris like this I had to help her. I stood up and dragged her to her room she staggered behind me looking a little confused. I dug through her closet until I found something suitable which was a black dress with red designs like claw marks…for some reason she liked this dress before what happened. I shoved it at her and said "Put it on by yourself before I do it for you." Eris sighed and sluggishly put it on obeying but acting like it made no real difference at all. I turned to the other wall to give her some privacy. When she was done I dragged her back downstairs and said "I'm going to lunch and buying. Who's coming?" Beetlejuice and Lydia stood which triggered the standing up of Delia and Charles who had been trying to convince me to take their daughter away from Beetlejuice. This thing is giving me a headache…

Pass the baton to…Eris

Today I find myself walking through a crowd looking at everything around me but only seeing a gray haze and black shadows creeping up on me. Fine let them take me my heart is oblivion from what happened. I loved him so much how could the gods be so cruel to him? He was a fair haired man with a heart purified by flames yet he died like a dog. Just thinking of how he suffered makes my heart sink deeper into my chest. Chaos for some reason had the bright idea to take out everyone for lunch… As you can tell I'm not exactly ecstatic but I don't really have a choice in the matter. Taking a seat I listen to the gabbing while the others order drinks. I said nothing so Chaos ordered Earl Grey tea for me. I sipped it in small amounts when it came to the table that for some reason seemed to make everyone at the table smile. This would be mind boggling to me if I gave it more than two seconds worth of thought. After a while I heard something annoying come through the door it was Vincent with some crones. I shrugged it off I guess jerks have to eat too. They sat close to us. Any closer and I would be able to feel Vince's breath on the nape of my neck not that I wanted to. He made me sick. I don't know how long I can hold myself back from crying or destroying them. I could hear him talking….Vincent's boasting began. "The flare gun head was on his way home to propose to that statue over there and the ring 'accidentally broke.'" I turned to Chaos and hugged his arm I needed his strength when I was lost and Ryan was absent big brother was there for me like he is now.

Pass the baton back to Chaos

I guess it's my turn again…Well time to get the show rolling again. Eris was hugging my arm so I hugged her, things like that seemed to help her. She was making progress until that bastard walked in spouting off things. I listened just in case I heard something that would set Eris off. Thing about Eris was that depressed made it easy for her to become angry. Eris was the definition fury, the variety that fell under Hell Hath No. In that state she was like a deranged beast that I stopped once only because I was lucky… My sister's hands are clean and I want them to stay that way. Vincent continued none the less.  
"I remember when you slapped him around like a prostitute then I ran him through with my blade right where I hit Eris."  
I hugged Eris tighter her body had become rigid and I could hear her grind her teeth. The jerk didn't stop there either "When I ran him through he only said one thing though…" I wanted to break his neck that instant but I was trying to hold Eris with everything I could especially when he walked up to Eris and whispered into her ear something I didn't care to hear before kicking him in the basket. I stood up and threw some money on the table "Let's go I just started a war!" After my declaration I announced "We fight tonight." Lydia and Beetlejuice followed behind Eris and me. I didn't really care what Delia and Charles did they were obviously useless in a fight. Once back at the house everyone went to their own room including myself…I put on my finest black suit with a brand new blue tie if I was to die I was going to die looking good. I had to check on Eris… Judging by her death grip held on my arm at the restaurant she was too close to taking the blade I had on my person to slay Vincent. I took careful steps toward Eris' room which was noisy like nothing else. I opened the door but kept my head low knowing that she was throwing things. My foresight saved me from being impaled with a well aimed dagger. She was throwing everything except the…oh…well now we can include the kitchen sink followed by the bathroom sink. After the porcelain landed she sat on her bed and with a dark tone asked "What do you want?"


	12. Chapter 12 I Said You Would Pay

Eris glared at Chaos from her place on the bed. He knew this was going to somehow end in his injury but he ventured closer to her anyways his first words were "Are you done yet?" Eris' shoulders became rigid "Maybe I am…possibly not. Why?" He dared to touch her hands "Because I'm not the one you really want to kill Eris." She turned her face away from him before asking "Then who do I want to kill Chaos?" "So be it!" He said before his performance to show that he wouldn't accept that so he got up to take a picture frame from her desk before throwing it to the floor but Eris gasped before scrambling to the bedroom floor trying to catch it the broken pieces of glass ended up embedding in her hands. Chaos took them and made her drop it all saying "Be careful with your hands." Eris looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I don't care!" then a subtle yet still audible voice from the hallway said "Ryan would." Those two simple words stopped Eris and the bloody pieces of glass dropped back onto the floor.

Lydia who was Eris' voice of reason came into the room and knelt beside her before asking Chaos to get some bandages and tweezers. She took Eris' hands and examined them before saying "not too bad." Eris looked at Lydia who seemed so calm even with the havoc Eris was creating then said "Lydia… I just can't seem to control myself…I've so much damn rage…" Lydia put a hand on Eris' shoulder "Don't worry…You'll have a chance to use it…and I'll be there to back you up." Eris looked confused before the words came from her mouth "you fight?" Lydia smiled and nodded "Yeah I have some guns Chaos gave me. I've practiced with them while you were throwing everything out." Eris found that credible she wouldn't really care about gunshots while throwing everything during a rage. Lydia smiled at her "We'll finish this I promise….I know how much Ryaneo meant to you." The girl with tears streaming down her face nodded "yeah." At that moment Chaos came back in with the tweezers and bandage which Lydia used to remove the glass and cover it. Chaos smiled "good job…but can she fight?" Lydia tied it up and looked at Eris "I don't know can she?" Eris paused then heard noise coming from outside… She looked out the window to see Vince and his group setting up after that she smirked at Chaos and Lydia "What are you waiting for Lydia? The men are dressed already and we still need to get ready for the upcoming fight."

Chaos left the room so Eris and Lydia could get dressed. Eris only had long dresses at the moment…the rest were outside drying… so she took a purple dress and had Lydia put it on before making some changes. Eris made similar changes to another dress. They were simple in build with a corset upper section that laced in the middle, the once long dress was cut so it would enable swift movement that and it looked hell and sexy with fishnet tights. After that they put feathers in their hair Eris took purple and Lydia took red which completed their look…after makeup of course! When the girls were properly beautified they went downstairs and looked at the long table where Beetlejuice and Chaos were sitting. They looked at them and had small boxes in their hands Chaos handed Eris a boxed marked from Ryaneo Knight. Eris froze for two seconds before daring to open it… She found a necklace with a black gem in the shape of a heart and remembered it…Once before she had seen it while shopping with him and he promised her that he would buy it for her. She smiled and had Chaos put it on her. Beej got up and hugged Lydia then when he pulled away she noticed that she was wearing a spider broach and a spider choker. She instantly loved it and hugged him again "Oh thank you Beej I love them!" He smiled like a feline of the Cheshire persuasion and during the hug copped a feel on her butt however she didn't seem to care. The weapons were laid out on the table with care for Eris, Lydia, and Chaos since they actually needed them. Beetlejuice who didn't need weapons was enjoying some nice crunchy beetles!

The quartet started for the door before hearing an annoying screech Beetlejuice and Chaos were hoping to avoid. They neglected to tell the girls that while they were 'getting pretty' Delia and Charles were back and Delia wouldn't hear of Lydia fighting. Lydia and the others knew she would be hearing an earful not especially looking forward to it. Delia was soon face to face with Lydia "You will not go out there Miss Lydia Deetz! Now return those guns to Chaos!" Lydia then did the unthinkable…She slapped Delia who appeared to be struck dumb which was what Lydia needed to speak her peace which turned out to be few wise, well composed, and easily understood words "That's Misses Lydia Juice…" She went outside with the others seeing their opponents waiting. Before leaving the house Eris nudged Lydia "It sounds like you've wanted to say that for a while." Lydia smirked "only since I heard her high pitched squeal." Eris nodded in agreement. Now was the time however all things aside this was the mindset that set in as Beetlejuice, Eris, and Chaos took their positions up front while Lydia found a place so she could cover them with her guns. The warriors all stood still on both sides of the battlefield until one single cliché tumbleweed entered the field and left it… Eris took her sword moving like refined fury which made her only a little reckless. When Eris was open to attack Lydia picked up the slack and surprised everyone with one fact… She was a hell of a shot. Chaos' blue eyes looked emotionless like ice crystals when he used his own blade to destroy a flunky or two the look in his eyes actually scared off four…no make that five of the enemy fighters running frightened… Beetlejuice was busy with Vince and said "I'm about to make a pest of myself!" taking the form of a giant rat to tear into him…When he did something seemed off however Beej was too busy to notice. Eris noticed there was no blood splatter or chunk of flesh flying when Beetlejuice attacked. She wanted to see him suffer and chunks of him going all over instead of… tiny flakes or shreds of Vincent… She knelt down picking up a fragment to look at… it was a weird material, inorganic, not even rotting. Beetlejuice finally finished with the 'wrapping' and found bones beneath the inorganic skin… They found Jesse Germs beneath the skin that seemed to fit like a glove until it was damaged. Eris was suddenly confused "For the love of the gods…" Things made sense then… Jesse Germs was the sort to whip the hell out of a girl and Lydia merely saw this as the reason for his impotence. The rest of the guise was torn away and Beetlejuice saw fit to turn himself into a dog with three heads likened to Cerberus. Beetlejuice's green fangs made quick work of the villain. However Eris seemed unsatisfied sure Jesse James had become a rather convenient chew toy but that was not enough for her.

Lydia on the other hand walked up and put her hand out to Beetlejuice and said "It's over." He spat the marrow and leftovers out before becoming the stinking, deranged looking, mad man she loved. Beetlejuice only left Jesse Germs skull alone. He took a few steps away with Lydia until they heard Chaos say three little words "That's not enough" Lydia and Beetlejuice looked back at Chaos and it seemed Eris agreed with his sentiment… Eris nodded "Chaos… Go get it…" He ran to a shed on the side of the house and came back with the hammer that was used to forge Eris' beloved blade. She took it from him and stood above the skull. The lone skull became quite nervous when a devilish smirk formed on her face he pleaded "Eris c'mon we did good business when you ran the store…Let me go." She traced the lines of the hammer with her fingertip and said "You took the store from me…You took Ryan from me." Eris picked up the skull and put it on a fence so she could look in the eye sockets better before giving him a spine chilling stare which chilled him even though he no longer had a spine and said "You've taken what I've held dear… and I'm not going to let you get away with it." She brought up the hammer and he attempted to close his eye sockets as much as one without eyelids could. However… he didn't expect a hand to sweep him up which also caught Eris off guard "Lydia?"

Yes Lydia had swept up the skull "Eris….This is not how you do it." Eris was confused and set down the hammer "Then what should I bury him and let him take the next skeleton body able?" Lydia shook her head "You've got me all wrong. I just think we should do it the right way… Batter up?" Eris smirked and picked it up "Brilliant." The skull called out "I know where the REAL Vincent is!" The girls were certainly stunned. Lydia only knew the Vincent that was really Jesse Germs and Eris was used to this version of Vince…She even forgot what Vincent was before then said "That's right…He was not the same after the fever…" Lydia looked at Eris and asked "Fever?" Eris nodded "There was a horrible plague over this town and he was helping me with the patients until he got sick… He was taken away and I didn't see him for a while and when I did…" She growled raising the hammer "That was you…It's been you…all this time." Lydia pulled away the skull "Wait! Let's find the real Vincent first!" Eris grinded her teeth "…Fine then…"


	13. Chapter 13 Lucky 13

Eris followed Lydia's advice with a rather foul taste in her mouth but she did it anyways. Following Jesse Germs directions they found a nearly empty well which sounded like the wind was whooshing through the crevices between the stones. Lydia looked around "Is he in there?" Jesse scowled at her trying to look as fearsome as he could without a body to back him up "I told ya he's in there ya varmint" Eris shouted down into the well "Vincent! Vincent are you down there?" Another whoosh of wind carried a cry of "…yes I'm down here... I can't move. Can someone assist me?" They looked around and found nothing that could help them until Chaos and Beetlejuice finally caught up with them. Beetlejuice didn't mind being a rope however Chaos did have a problem with small spaces such as small rooms, closets, crowds, and wells. He climbed down Beetlejuice's now rope body and the wind carried the chattering noises of Chaos' teeth. Eris shook her head "You have to get used to it sooner or later Chaos!" Sweat dripped down his body and he was close to having a mental break somewhere close to the bottom. Lydia who was carrying the head of Jesse Germs asked "Let's pull him up…I can go." Eris shook her head "its fine Lydia we need him with enough strength to carry Vince up. Don't worry you've done great." Lydia gave a half hearted smile not truly convinced in the least. Eris held fast to Beetlejuice then asked her end "Is he…almost there?" Beetlejuice felt Chaos around where his ankles would be then said "Almost Eris." When Chaos felt the wet ground under his feet he knew he had made it to the bottom. Vincent who was grateful was about to begin some longwinded and undoubtedly depressing thank you speech was cut short due to Chaos scooping him up and calling out "PULL US OUT!" Beetlejuice took it from there and pulled them up Eris patted the head of a slightly disturbed Chaos while Lydia looked over Vincent "He looks ok…" who in turn said "Art thou an Angel?" She giggled "No I'm just a girl. My name is Lydia." He smiled and took her hand "Lydia…. Would you like to marry me?" Beetlejuice of the short fuse was ready to blow a gasket at the upfront proposal was unexpectedly cooled off by Lydia's following words "Sorry I'm already taken." Eris smiled "Well back to the boarding house I guess." Vincent was surprised "You own a boarding house too?" Chaos frowned "No… Jesse Germs took the shop and Eris works for the boarding house." Vincent was surprised by this and by some paperwork the troupe was not willing to follow something remarkable was done in a matter of days.

Charles and Delia were sitting in comfortable chairs when Vincent came in asking "Is everyone here?" Delia nodded and called upstairs "Hey come down here!" Chaos descended first "What is it damn it….?" Beetlejuice followed saying nothing since he was too busy munching on a tasty beetle, Eris slumped down the stairs rubbing her eyes "What is it…? Lydia was last and seemed quite docile "Yes?" Vincent smiled which was a shock for the entire room. After the initial shock wore off he handed Eris an envelope "This is for you." She looked at it "What is this?" then began to unseal it. When her eyes scanned the words she gasped "The store!" Lydia smiled brightly "Really!" Eris nodded "It's ours again!" Vincent then handed another envelope to Lydia "and this is yours." Lydia opened it and said "I own the boardinghouse?" Everyone was ecstatic until Eris shouted "Wait!" Everyone paused and looked at her. "What is it?" Lydia asked the smile already gone from her face. She smiled and sat down with the paper in her hand "It was our dream to run that store… and I've done it but I can't do it without Ryan…" She paused then everyone turned to solemn expressions then she continued "I have to find another dream…Ryan would have wanted it that way." She looked at the paper in her hands again then thought about a few options "I have an idea." Everyone sat there wondering what it was then she took Chaos' hands "Chaos let's travel! There is so much out there and I want to see it all with you brother!" Chaos was at first stunned but the look softened into a smile "Sure little sister…What would you do without me?" then pulled her in for a hug. The wheels in Lydia's head began to turn even with Beetlejuice's brain creaking in a while other direction. Lydia turned to Beetlejuice "…Ummm… Beej?" He looked at her his reply a bit annoyed since she interrupted his trait of thought "What!" She innocently put her hands behind her back "Beej I want to go too." His jaw dropped the ghost with the most was already thinking up ways to rip off customers and Lydia wanted to leave him? Eris looked out from Chaos' embrace "We have room for you Lyds if you want… both of you." Lydia hugged Beetlejuice "I wouldn't have it any other way." After the pact was made a plan was made up for the store and boardinghouse. While they were away they would be sent checks for the two establishments.

It was a good set up for because the group went wherever the wind carried them. Vincent easily found people to run the store and boardinghouse. The only problem was Vincent never knew where to send the checks however, he always saw the group's pictures everywhere they were famous…in a manner of speaking. They didn't necessarily have their pictures in the paper by joining the Rest in Peace Core or by putting up a school. Of course that was not their style not in the least especially with their profitable skills. They were bandits of course then again what else do you get with a group of rowdy fighters? Lydia and Eris initially went in hiding their faces with the loveliest black lace fans then waited until they were at the counter of the bank they were planning to hit then when they were asked what they would like to do the girls pulled weapons from their tidy little purses before asking for all the money. Chaos and Beej come in carrying empty burlap sacks then the quartet leave with cash in hand. Afterwards they would ride fast and hard until they reached another town and hit the saloon/hotel. Lydia and Beetlejuice always went upstairs having their dinner brought up to their room. Chaos being the ladies' man he is always had a bunch of girls around him including having one occupying each knee. Eris however, chose something a little simpler… She went to a local restaurant and had a dinner alone since the saloon gave her a headache with music and the sound of sex from the rooms on the upper level. She even opted for a different hotel just for the quiet. However she could never sleep easily without a ride to clear her head staring at the sky thinking about anything and nothing at the same time.

One night in particular she sat on a boulder and pulled a new locket from a small bag then took extra care to set a small picture inside it then after her handiwork was done she gazed lovingly at her pet project. It was a locket of her late fiancé Ryan she missed him but she still wanted to do something for him. So she kept him close to her heart in that fashion. After that she rode her horse back to the quiet hotel the cold silver locket becoming warm against her soft living skin. However this night was unlike any other. This night she would find someone at her hotel with a poster in hand which was never ever a good thing in her line of work. She still had to go upstairs however her other things were still in the room. She ventured past the man wearing a big black hat and a long brown coat. When she walked by in the softest tip toe she could manage. Thing was things didn't go so smoothly and the first tip off of the night was when Eris felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt from the back as if she were a wayward kitten. She felt a tug on her shirt bringing her back until she felt arms hug her from behind before hearing "have to keep this one close or she'll get away." She struggled against the hold "leave me alone!" He smiled and said "No thanks I think I like you right where you are…Eris." She froze and clenched her teeth then was lead to the jail cursing under her breath the whole way. After a humiliating walk she was pushed into a cell and given a blanket. She sighed "can you at least get me my bed fixings and pajamas…this is horrible"

He looked at her "why?" She looked at him with the most heartfelt frown she was able "It's not like I can escape…just bring it to me please…?" The man looked at her "You get this emotional over fabric?" She shrugged "I've nothing else of value in this world…" He gave her a look of uncertainty then nodded "if you get out I'll drag you right back…" She waved him off "I know. I know." He left the place then went to the hotel to have the manager take him to her room… It smelled like lavender she just took a bath before her ride in the desert and her clothes were laid out on the bed so she could change quickly and fall asleep. He was left to get her things and put them into a large bag. Before closing it something caught his attention… She had a picture in a frame sitting on the nightstand with the other fugitives he was looking for Beetlejuice, Lydia, Chaos, and Eris. He knew there could have been a picture with the gang but he didn't expect Eris to be in it and hugging a flame haired man wearing such ordinary clothes. He put it in the bag with care it was surely of great value to her.

When he got back she was just sitting on her shabby looking bed staring out of the window. He threw in her sheets and clothes "here." She smiled and gave him a single bow "thank you!" before stripping like no one's business. He didn't have a chance to turn away but didn't seem to mind it at the same time. She looked "Sorry a girl on the run has to change quick throws off guys like you even when I'm not trying to run." He shook his head "umm yeah…. Well you have your stuff go to bed." She sighed "now?" He wanted to bang his head against the wall "What now….?" She shrugged "I can't sleep…I'm a night owl." He looked "explains why you were out in the desert. But I still can't figure you out." Eris stood and walked up to the cage bars "You're not a sheriff… You've been spending all this time looking for me? How much am I worth?" He shook his head "You're bounty is huge little missy." She smirked and caressed the bars with her fingertips "and you wonder how such a delicate thing could be so very…dangerous?" He pulled the frame out of the bag "how did this turn into you?" She looked at the picture and glared at him "You wouldn't understand…So don't bother trying." He smiled and looked at the picture "Your boyfriend is not part of the gang so what happened? Did he dump you? No wait you found him with a showgirl backstage while he was going into her backstage?" The man taunted and laughed in her face. Eris took a deep breath and then a staggering one… He didn't like the sound of that so he went in calling out to her "Eris! Eris!" then attempted CPR but when he did she bit his lip and her kneed him in the family jewels with only a few words "That's for Ryan…" He held his sore package and said "you bitch…" She glared at him "Ryan didn't cheat on me…He was murdered you jackass." He watched her leave through the open door and got up from the floor just in time to watch her and the rest of the gang take off on their horses. Chaos brought along a showgirl as a souvenir, Beetlejuice and Lydia sharing one horse, and Eris with the smuggest look on her face ever. He watched her raise the dust behind her which stung his eyes. Now if you look at him sitting in the corner of the saloon and you ask him how she got away he would simply say the words "I should have never disrespected the dead."


End file.
